<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gingerbread | Hazbin Hotel by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332635">Gingerbread | Hazbin Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Camgirl, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Protective Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Unrequited Love, Valentino &amp; Velvet &amp; Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>♫ 𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙮 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙙𝙤 𝙞 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙤𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮<br/>𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙣𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 ♫</p><p>❦</p><p>a camgirl in hell finds herself entangled with the most feared overlords in one way or another.</p><p>( Valentino, Vox, Sir Pentious x Reader)<br/>SLOW UPDATES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino &amp; Velvet &amp; Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino &amp; Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino &amp; Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino &amp; Vox (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Velvet (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. disclaimers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is a hazbin hotel fanfiction</p><p>sir pentious, vox, valentino x female (cat demon) reader (all the love interests are my underrated babes &gt;:()</p><p> </p><p>HUGE warning</p><p> </p><p>this book is going to be so sexually driven and smutty. so like yeah. obvi there is still going to be a plot but it will be very very VERY sexually driven.</p><p> </p><p>trigger warning though for gore and abuse and such.</p><p> </p><p>this is just going to be such a MATURE book so...</p><p> </p><p>also the reader will be a sex worker. we support sex workers here if i get one negative comment about sex work i will block you.</p><p> </p><p>i hope you enjoy !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aren't you guys the sweetest!"</p><p> </p><p>You look up at the screen with a soft smile riddled across your made-up face. You bite down on your lip gently as you read the many messages that pop up in the livechat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>hookershunt: you look amazing today!</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>juneslore: when are you going to show your face :((</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>pimphearts: take off your top &lt;3</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>You sigh gently yet keep your soft smile you look to the time on the flatscreen and cover your mouth with a soft gasp. "Wow isn't it quite late! Well thank you to everyone who joined! A special thanks to my regulars. You are all the sweetest!" You watched as the chat flooded with donations and tips and goodbyes. Many comments begging you not to go. Your smile widened gently and you blew a kiss at the camera. "Buh bye!"</p><p> </p><p>With a few clicks of the keyboard you look up and let your faux smile fall from your crimson lips. Your reflection looked back at you from the black screen.</p><p> </p><p>You run a hand up your neck and stretch with a soft mewl. You reach back and gently untie the black ribbon of your masquerade mask. You scrunch your nose and looks down at the itchy lace mask. <em>I need to buy another one...</em>you think while tossing the mask aside and standing up.</p><p> </p><p>You had begun camming just over two years ago. In just a few short weeks you climbed up the ladder on the top camsite in all of Hell. You often wondered why but it was as plain to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>With cute ears atop your head and a forever flushed face you were a sight to behold. But what really grabbed people was your sweet and innocent act you put on for the camera. You were adorable and soft.</p><p> </p><p>On camera.</p><p> </p><p>Add on the mystery of you never going nude or showing your identity and its no wonder you were in the top ten.</p><p> </p><p>"You done in there?",you heard the loud female voice shout followed by three knocks at the door. You smiled and jumped up to your feet and grabbed your black satin robe.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in!",you shout back while tying the ribbon. You looked up once the door opened and smile at the sight of the spunky powerhouse, the tall spider demon stood behind her. "Its pretty late what are you two doing up?",you questioned while grabbing a headband and pushing back your hair.</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust held up Fat Nuggets,"You promised we'd all have a sleepover." You laugh softly and nod as Cherri grabs your hand and drags you from your room.</p><p> </p><p>You had known Angel Dust ever since you grew popular. Angel Dust was...not the smartest but he recognized the white streak in your ear one day at a sex shop and the rest is history. He swore to keep your identity a secret and you were glad to have a real friend.</p><p> </p><p>You never had friends before. Despite Angels loud and rough personality you two became close and you agreed to meet his closest friend, Cherri.</p><p> </p><p>They offered you a place to share and you agreed. Thankful to have some friends in this eternal punishment.</p><p> </p><p>You all walked to the living room together and noticed the final news broadcast was on for the day. Fat Nuggets trotted off into the kitchen once Angel put him down. Cherri seemed a bit distracted as she sat down on the couch left of you. Her eye was narrowed and lips pulled into a thin line.</p><p> </p><p>You looked to Angel with a bit of concern and he sighed heavily while sitting on the other side of you. "Vagatha and her got into it again.",he sighs in a sympathetic way and you frown. Turning to Cherri you hold open your arms and she falls into them.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it about the turf battle yesterday?",she nodded as she leaned her head on your chest. Your arms wrapped around her and Angel leaned back while looking to the TV and searching for the remote.</p><p> </p><p>Cherri sighs heavily,"She is still against it! Ugh she knew that I wouldn't give up turf wars...It's just upsetting me because she said she understood. Whatever I don't want to talk about it. Can you do the thing?" You laugh gently and she grins when she hears and feels the soft vibrating of purring coming from your chest.</p><p> </p><p>Angel Dust decides he's not fit to judge relationship problems and he watches the blonde bitch on the news for her last broadcast. He rolls his mismatched eyes and rejoices when he finds the remote beneath one of your books. Looking up he's ready to change the channel until his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/N)! Look at the TV!"</p><p> </p><p>Cherri raises her head from your chest and looks up the same time you do. You both look in disbelief at your face plastered across the screen. An HD screenshot.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck turn it up, Angie...",Cherri breathes out and he is quick to do so. You listen as Katie Killjoy wears a shit-eating grin on her pale face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>"That's right folks! You've got it here first. The unmasking of famous camgirl Calla Lily! We have yet to figure out her real name—"</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cherri and Angel jump at how quickly you run to your room. Your eyes are wide as you fall to your fluffy white carpet and click on the keyboard. The flatscreen turns on and your eyes are wide.</p><p> </p><p>The chat has nearly five thousand spammed messages. Some warning you and some freaking out and some a bit vulgar even for Hell.</p><p> </p><p>Cherri and Angel run in and gasp at the livestream continuing on. In a matter of seconds it is stopped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">YOU HAVE ENDED YOUR LIVE</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You look back at your reflection on the flatscreen and sit down with a huff. Your brows are high and lips parted in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Angel and Cherri watch as you slump down and your ears fall back atop your head, your tail lays flat on the floor and your face is in your hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cherri walks towards you and Angel sighs heavily with a worried expression,"I'll get the booze."</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>"You found her?",Valentino asks while staring at the screen with pinched brows. His glowing red eyes are narrowed. An unbuttoned top rests on his figure and his expensive flared pants are unbuttoned. He holds the phone to his ear and Vox's smug grin can be heard on the other end. The TV reflects on his purple tinged skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">COLLAREDCALLA HAS ENDED HER LIVE</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Vox was easily Valentinos number one to go to. Owning nearly every media outlet in Pentagram City. Vox was more than happy to do this for Valentino.</p><p> </p><p>"Her name is (Y/N) (L/N)."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a spoken agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long for your face to reach beyond Pentagram City.</p><p> </p><p>Being plastered on websites and social media it also didn't take long for people to figure out your name.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?",Cherri inquires with concern as she places her hands on your shoulders. You sigh heavily and place your hands atop of hers. With a nod of reassurance and a soft smile your gently shove her out of the door. Angel Dust had left for work just a few hours ago, now it was rearing afternoon and Cherri had a date with Vagatha.</p><p> </p><p>But she was worried about you. You had a panic attack last night about being exposed, it lasted for nearly an hour. She was nervous about leaving you alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I'll be fine. I just need some time to process this mess.",you reassure her once more and with a final bye the door is shut. You look around the empty living room and reach up to push back your ears.</p><p> </p><p>You were scared about your face being out there. You weren't ashamed of your line of work but watching Angel in his line of work made you terrified. Just because you choose what to do with your body it made others think they could do what they pleased as well.</p><p> </p><p>In Hell nobody cared about rape and despite your ability to hold your own you knew there were much more powerful and bigger creatures here.</p><p> </p><p>You swallowed hard and leaned against the door with a loud exhale.</p><p> </p><p>Angel and Cherri would protect you until their last breath but you couldn't ask them for that. And you couldn't let them do that either. You wondered how you would leave the house now.</p><p> </p><p>Your thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of your phone ringing just on the coffee table. Walking over you lift it up and notice a few missed texts from your spider companion. Answering his call you placed a hand on your hip,"Hey Angel sorry I didn't hear the message notifications whats—"</p><p> </p><p>"<b>DONT ANSWER</b>—"</p><p> </p><p>Angels yelling was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door. You look towards the door with furrowed brows.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey I think Cherri is at the door hold on.",you walk towards the door and bring the phone down to your shoulder. With a smile you breathe out with a bit of a teasing tone,"Did you forget someth—ing..."</p><p> </p><p>You trail off and hear the distant sound of Angel shouting over the phone. Looking up you meet a pair of glowing red eyes and you furrow your brows.</p><p> </p><p>A tall man stands before you wearing a black dress shirt and a white fluff dotted with hearts covers his neck. His pants are a flared black and his skin is tinged purple. He looks familiar in those heart rimmed shades but you can't exactly put your finger on it.</p><p> </p><p>Before you can ask him anything he grabs your phone and pushes past you and into your home.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What the hell!",you shout while slamming the door and watching him look down at the contact before his eyes narrow. He brings it up to his ear and cocks his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Angel Cakes I'll deal with you later.",with that he hangs up the phone and tosses it onto the couch. You scoff and walk towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of my house!",you shout and when he lifts up his hand to push back his glasses you recognize the flashy ring he wears. Your eyes widen slightly and you step back with a whole new guard up. "Valentino...?"</p><p> </p><p>His sharp grin widens and his gold tooth glimmers when it catches the light. "The one and only. You're Calla...or should I say (Y/N)." Your eyes narrow and you step back when he steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me Calla. My friends call me (Y/N)."</p><p> </p><p>Valentino chuckles at that.</p><p> </p><p>You knew of Valentino and his counterparts Vox and Velvet. They were terrible enabling demons. You were less than warm towards Valentino especially, considering his ways towards Angel. You felt gross just being in the same room as this man.</p><p> </p><p>He towered over you as he stepped towards you once more,"I'm a big fan of your work. The whole innocent act really sells down here." You stepped back but found your back hitting the front door. Looking up at him he seemed to grin wider. "I came to offer you a job working for me."</p><p> </p><p>You look at him incredulously before laughing loudly and grabbing your stomach. Valentino narrows his eyes at you with a bit of a scowl. "W-What!? <em>Me</em>? Work for <em>you</em>. Are you out of your mind? Hahaha!" You begin to tear up at his ridiculous words but you gasp when his hand grabs your chin and pulls you up onto your toes.</p><p> </p><p>Valentino leans his face dangerously close to yours,"I'd watch who you're talking to like that." His voice is deadly serious and you glare up at him. Grabbing his wrist your long black nails are just itching to dig into his skin. But he releases you and walks away from you. "Listen."</p><p> </p><p>You watch as he pulls a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter.</p><p> </p><p>Valentino turns to you as he lights up the cigarette and his eyes fall over you. He notices the way your tail sways from side to side.</p><p> </p><p>Valentino was fascinated by you since he saw your first show. Innocent and sweet he knew that wasn't what you truly were. So far he's been proven right. Not to mention cats just so happened to be his favorites to play with. He was angered when he found out Angel knew of your existence. He'd deal with him later.</p><p> </p><p>For now he was intended on scoring a contract with you as he did with Angel when he first arrived. But just by your guarded stance and alertness he knew you were going to be smarter than Angel and less desperate.</p><p> </p><p>"With your identity exposed who's to say you're going to be safe anymore. C'mon...rapes happen by the dozen everyday and no one gives a shit. I could protect you, kitten...",his voice is smooth and hypnotic. You look up at him and scrunch your nose at the nickname he's given you.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that.",you retort while crossing your arms over your chest and stepping around him to walk away. You don't yet respond to the proposition, in fact you ponder it.</p><p> </p><p>Valentino is one of the most feared overlords Hell has ever seen. He had power, money, fear, pretty much everything under the pentagram. But signing a contract with him was like signing away your soul. Because it was.</p><p> </p><p>You turn around and are startled when he's uncomfortably close to you. He chuckles and you roll your eyes,"What would I need to do for protection from you?" Valentino was joyous by this question, yet he hid it expertly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you'd work for me...and I'd take fifty percent of whatever it is you happen to make.",he says sweetly. Your head whipped to him and you scoffed with a humorless snort.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? You're joking right? Do you have any idea how much that is?",you glare at him and swat away the red smoke that he blows into your face. He shrugs while looking down at his manicured hands.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling a deep breath of the red smoke he cocks his head,"Well you'd make more with me as your...<em>manager</em>. After all I would provide you with your own cam room at the studio, top of the line cameras, and sound. You'd make a fuck ton more than ya are here." He gestures towards the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>You don't respond for a few moments as you turn away from him and begin to ponder. Valentino made a good offer. He was more than likely correct on you making way more if you were under his name.</p><p> </p><p>You turn to look at him and he grins widely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I am not giving him my soul.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What other terms would you lay out?",you inquire with a raised brow. Valentino feels even better.</p><p> </p><p><em>Seems I've got her in my palm...now to close the fist.</em> He thinks slyly.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd, again, give me fifty percent your profit. You'd work <em>only</em> in the Porn Studios building. You'd also work on a schedule <em>I</em> put out for you.",he only lists off the very basic things. Things that aren't necessarily too bad. But you knew better.</p><p> </p><p>Valentino doesn't like the sly smile that falls on your lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse to prostitute or get nude. I wear what I want",Valentino is already eyeing you as you list off terms he didn't ask for. Your eyes look around the room before landing on him. "And this will be a spoken agreement. I am not signing a contract."</p><p> </p><p>Valentinos eyes widen and he scoffs with lowered brows,"Are you fuckin' stupid? Contracts are what bind my deals. A spoken agreement doesn't mean jack shit." You snort and give him a sour look.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then goodbye.",you turn to leave only for him to grab your wrists with his bottom set of arms. He pulls you towards him roughly and his hands grab either of your cheeks and his manicured nails dig into your rosy cheeks. Your tail stands straight and ears point back. Valentino can't admit to himself how absolutely breathtaking you look in such casual clothing while being pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your heart thump as you attempt to wriggle your hands free only for him to tug them roughly. You wince in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any idea who I am?",he growls in your face and you narrow your eyes. Valentinos glowing red eyes are narrowed and angered. Your slit irises have seemed to widen.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't bite back your sarcastic remark,"Why did you forget or something?"</p><p> </p><p>He looks down at you with a sneer and you challenge him just the same. Your eyes narrowed and ears back, your tail sways from side to side. You’re ready for whatever he’s going to dish out until he shoves you away. You stumble back and notice the put out cigarette on your carpet.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is an agreement then?”,he inquires while holding out his hand to you. You are unsure of what exactly he’s playing at here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He isn’t a man to back down so easily...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You reluctantly take his hand and nod,”Its an agreement.” He grins and pulls you towards him, lifting up your chin to face him he stares down at you. His slanted eyes are narrowed and its nearly impossible to read them.</p><p> </p><p>“I expect you in the office tonight. I’ll get your phone number from Angel, don’t be late.”,he says in a low tone and you gasp when his hand grabs your swaying tail. Shoving him away from you he chuckles and conceals his bitterness towards that action. “Till then, pet.~”</p><p> </p><p>With that you watch him leave your apartment the tense atmosphere finally lifted. You place a hand over your racing heart and look to your phone.</p><p> </p><p>Picking it up you dial back Angel and exhale deeply when he answers,”Something happened.”</p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p>You stood outside of Valentinos office with nerves bundling within you and a bag slung over your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told you were a bit nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving a bit early you knock on the door a few times before you hear a “come in”.</p><p> </p><p>Valentino looks up from his paperwork and is a bit surprised to see you,”You’re early.” He states quite plainly and you nod while walking towards his desk with a bit of a scowl on your face.</p><p> </p><p>“My mother told me being early is being on time and being on time is late.”,you look to Valentino and notice he wears the same thing he wore earlier, this time he wears a long red coat. Shifting your eyes to his left you feel your cheeks warm up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>You hated Vox and everything he stood for. He was a money hungry and narcissistic overlord for Hells sake.</p><p> </p><p>But wow did you think he was oh so attractive. Probably one of the most attractive men you’ve ever seen in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Vox.”,you state plainly while looking up at the towering man.</p><p> </p><p>Vox was just as infatuated with you as Valentino. But he was more cold than he was. He cocked his head gently and looked down at you with narrowed eyes. “You’re that camgirl.” He notices the blush on your cheeks and brushed on the tip of your nose. Lucky for you that always seems to be present so there is really no difference. He watched the way your ears when back slightly and he found himself turning away from you to refrain from fawning over you.</p><p> </p><p>“Well since you’re here lets get you ready for your first live with Porn Studios.”,Valentino grabs your attention and you nod with a sharp exhale.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What an interesting week this is going to be...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>available on wattpad @grimyclownbb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>